Our Love
by Dhyun628
Summary: Story about Daehyun and Youngjae.. Daejae/Daehyun/Youngjae/GS/Fluff/Rating T to M "RnR juseyo"
1. My Ex?

**Our Love: My Ex?**

...

Cast:

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

...

Rated M

GS – Romance - Fluff - Smut

-Banyak typo-

-Happy Reading-

Note:

Buat yang jomblo atau ga punya temen malming author kasih ff nih buat penghilang galau kalian, yang enjoy ya bacanya hehehe XD

...

.

.

"Dia akan kembali" kata Kyungsoo

Yeoja manis didepan Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menatap sahabatnya

"Siapa yang kembali?" tanya Youngjae penasaran

"MANTAN Kekasihmu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan menekan kata Mantan

"Lalu?" tanya Youngjae tidak peduli

"Hanya itu responmu? Tidakkah kau senang dia kembali?"

"Kenapa harus? Kami sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi"

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus mendengar kata-kata Youngjae "Keras kepalanya belum hilang"

.

.

Seorang namja bersurai dark brown berjalan menarik kopernya keluar dia baru saja kembali ke seoul setelah 5 tahun berkuliah di London. Namja tan melihat sekeliling bandara mencari sahabatnya yang katanya akan menjemput, dia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya barjalan ke arahnya

"Mian Daehyun tadi aku terjebak macet"

Namja bernama Daehyun itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum "Gwenchana pesawatnya belum lama mendarat. Bagaimana kabarmu Jongin?" tanya Daehyun

"Baik. Kau bagaimana? Apa banyak yeoja cantik disana?" tanya Jongin

"Banyak tapi aku tidak berminat dengan mereka" jawab Daehyun

"Tidak berminat atau memang masih belum bisa melupakan MANTAN-mu?"

"Keduanya mungkin" jawab Daehyun membuat keduanya tertawa

"Ayo pulang sampai kapan kita akan disini. Kyungsoo sudah menunggumu" ujar Jongin

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Daehyun, namja tan itu menurut dan menarik kopernya mengikuti Jongin

.

.

.

"Long time no see Daehyun-ah" sambut Kyungsoo saat melihat Daehyun datang

"Bahasa inggrismu lumayan meningkat Kyung" ejek Daehyun membuat Jongin tertawa

"Jangan mengejekku Jung Daehyun" cibir Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tau password apartementku? Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan password pada kalian" tanya Daehyun

"Kau terlalu mudah di tebak kawan. Sudahlah ayo makan Kyungsoo sudah memasak untukmu" ujar Jongin

"Aku yakin kau merindukan makanan korea" ujar Kyungsoo

Mata Daehyun langsung berbinar melihat berbagai macam makan di depannya, tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung melahap semua makanan yang disiapkan Kyungsoo membuat kedua sahabatnya takjub padanya

"Apa kau tidak pernah makan di London?" tanya Jongin

"Diamlah Jongin, biarkan monster ini makan" ujar Kyungsoo

"Makanan disana membuatku bosan dan mual" ucap Daehyun dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Ya habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu" kata Jongin jijik karena makanan dari mulut sahabatnya itu memuncrat ke arahnya

Daehyun kembali memakan makanannya sampai habis tidak tersisa sama sekali

"Masakanmu enak sekali Kyung. Gomawo" ujar Daehyun membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Tentu saja masakan calon istriku memang nomor 1" Jongin membanggakan Kyungsoo

Daehyun mendengus mendengarnya

"Sudahlah oh ya Dae kau tidak akan kembali ke London lagi kan?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan Jongin dan Daehyun

"Tidak. Appa sudah menugaskanku untuk memegang perusahaan disini"

"Baguslah" ucap Kyungsoo senang

"Bagaimana dengan Youngjae? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Daehyun

"Dia baik tapi ada seorang namja yang sedang mendekatinya" ujar Jongin

"Bukannya dari dulu memang banyak namja yang mencoba mendekatinya" kata Daehyun mencoba tenang

"Kali ini berbeda Dae. Namja itu akhir-akhir ini semakin gencar berusaha mendekatinya dan kulihat Youngjae tidak keberatan dengan itu semua" ujar Kyungsoo

Daehyun gusar mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo "Kalau begitu aku harus secepatnya bergerak" ujarnya pelan

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja membuatnya kembali padaku. Apalagi memangnya?"

"Ku rasa tidak akan semudah itu dan sekedar informasi dia masih Youngjae yang sama keras kepala seperti dulu" ujar Kyungsoo

"Tenang saja aku sudah hafal dengan sikapnya itu dan Kyung besok ajak dia ke cafe biasa" kata Daehyun dengan santai kedua sahabatnya hanya mengangguk

.

.

.

"Youngjae-ah tunggu" teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengejar Youngjae

"Waeyo?" tanya Youngjae

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Kyungsoo terengah-engah

"Pulang. Aku tidak punya urusan apa-apa lagi" jawab Youngjae

"Kalau begitu ikut aku saja, kita ke cafe seperti biasa sudah lama kita tidak jalan bersama"

"Tentu saja kau selalu sibuk dengan Kkamjong-mu itu" ejek Youngjae

"Bilang saja kau iri karena merasa tersisihkan" balas Kyungsoo lalu menarik Youngjae

Youngjae dan Kyungsoo sampai di cafe langganan mereka, yeoja berpipi chubby itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat kekasihnya yang sudah duduk di meja sudut cafe

"Ayo kesana" kata Kyungsoo lalu berjalan duluan

Youngjae mengangkat alisnya "Kau tidak bilang kalau Jongin juga ikut"

"Aku lupa" jawabnya lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa

"Ck selalu saja seperti ini" cibirnya

"Annyeong Jae-ah" sapa Jongin setelah mereka berdua duduk

"Hmm" balas Youngjae

"Sudah lama Jongie?' tanya Kyungsoo mesra

"Tidak juga Soo" balas Jongin mengusap rambut kekasihnya

Youngjae hanya berdecak sebal melihat pasangan di depannya ini

"Ya apa kalian mengajaku kemari hanya untuk melihat kalian bermesraan" kesalnya

"Maaf Jae. Kalian mau minum apa?" ujar Jongin

"Aku seperti bisa Jongie" ujar Kyungsoo

"Aku Caramel Machiato" Youngjae menjawab sambil memainkan ponselnya

Jongin memanggil pelayan "1 Milkshake strawberry, 1 Caramel Machiato dan 1 Vanilla Latte" ujarnya pada pelayan

Mereka berbincang sebentar sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang

"Ini pesanannya Noona Hyung" ujar pelayan itu

"Gomawo" hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menjawab

Youngjae sedang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya tidak sadar jika sepasang kekasih itu sedang mengirim pesan dengan seseorang

"Mian aku lama" ujar seorang membuat tubuh Youngjae membeku mendengar suara yang selama ini dia rindukan

"Gwenchana Daehyun-ah, duduklah" kata Kyungsoo menyuruh Daehyun duduk di samping Youngjae. Yeoja manis hanya diam dia mulai gelisah karena bertemu dengan mantannya itu

"Annyeong Youngie, lama tidak bertemu" sapa Daehyun

"Y-ya, A-annyeong Daehyun" balas Youngjae gugup tanpa menatap Daehyun. Dia menatap Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya dengan tatapan mata tapi sahabatnya itu malah dengan santainya mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Bagaimana kabarmu Youngie?" tanya Daehyun

"B-baik" jawab Youngjae sambil memainkan kalungnya

Daehyun tersenyum melihat Youngjae yang memainkan kalungnya, dia sangat tau kebiasaan yeoja yang dicintainya jika sedang gelisah

Tanpa menunggu lama Youngjae berdiri dan pamit pada mereka bertiga "A-aku baru ingat jika ada tugas kelompok, aku pergi dulu"

Daehyun menatap kepergian Youngjae lalu tersenyum miring "Masih sama seperti dulu, aku masih punya kesempatan" batinnya

"Bukankah dia bilang tidak ada urusan apapun setelah ini?" ujar Kyungsoo heran

Namja tan itu membalikan badannya setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo

"Well.. Seperti katamu dia masih sama" kata Daehyun lalu meminum Vanilla Lattenya

"Kau lihat sendiri dia langsung kabur seperti itu. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Jongin

"Kali ini aku tidak akan main-main lagi langsung saja pada intinya saja" ujar Daehyun

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Kau tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Jongin was-was jika sahabatnya ini berulah seperti dulu

"Kedua orang tuanya. Kalian tau sendiri kan kalau Youngjae tidak akan berkutik di depan orang tuanya" ujar Daehyun sambil tersenyum licik

"Good luck. Kami akan mendukungmu kawan" kata Jongin tersenyum

.

.

.

Hari sabtu siang Daehyun sudah berada di depan rumah Youngjae, namja tan itu akan menjalankan rencanannya untuk membuat Youngjae kembali padanya

 _Ting..tong.._

Daehyun membunyikan bel rumah besar keluarga Yoo dan pas sekali yeoja tercintanya itu yang membuka pintunya, yeoja itu membulatkan matanya melihat Daehyun

"Hi Youngie" sapanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jung Daehyun?" tanya Youngjae

Daehyun mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang bingkisan "Aku membawa oleh-oleh untuk Eomeoni dan Abeoji" ucapnya tersenyum

"Siapa Youngie?" tanya Nyonya Yoo yang berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah

Belum sempat Youngjae membalas tapi ibunya sudah menginterupsi mereka

"Annyeong Eomeoni" sapa Daehyun lalu membungkuk

"Omo Daehyun. Ya Youngjae kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Daehyun berdiri disini? Ayo masuk Dae" ujar Nyonya Yoo heboh. Ibu dari Youngjae itu merangkul Daehyun dan menyuruhnya masuk

Daehyun melirik Youngjae sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis melihat yeoja itu tidak berkutik di depan ibunya

"Yeobo lihatlah siapa yang datang" ucap Nyonya Yoo pada Tuan Yoo

"Wah..wah.. Tuan Muda Jung sudah kembali rupanya" sambut Tuan Yoo lalu memeluk Daehyun "Kapan kau tiba?" tanya Tuan Yoo

"3 hari yang lalu Aboeji" jawabnya

"Bagaimana studimu di London?" tanya Tuan Yoo kembali

"Baik Aboeji. Aku sudah lulus hampir 1 setengah tahun lalu dan langsung membantu Appa di perusahaan jadi aku baru sempat pulang" jawab Daehyun setelah melepas pelukan Tuan Yoo

"Apa kau akan kembali ke London lagi?" tanya Nyonya Yoo

Youngjae yang dari tadi dia di samping ibunya manatap namja tan itu dengan gelisah menunggu jawabannya, sementara Daehyun tersenyum melirik Youngjae yang gelisah

"Tidak Eomeoni. Appa sudah menugaskanku untuk memegang kendali disini" jawab Daehyun membuat Youngjae membuang nafas lega

"Baguslah jika seperti itu jika tidak akan ada yang semakin meradang disini" sindir Tuan Yoo melirik anaknya

Merasa disindir Youngjae angkat suara "Siapa yang meradang? Aku tidak seperti itu"

"Siapa yang mengatakan jika itu dirimu? Oh apa kau merasa?" tanya Tuan Yoo membuat Youngjae malu karena ketahuan

Senyum Daehyun semakin lebar melihat wajah Youngjae yang memarah karena malu

"Sudahlah hentikan" ujar Nyonya Yoo "Youngjae-ah apa yang kau lakukan? Buatkan minum untuk Daehyun sana" suruh Nyonya Yoo membuat Youngjae kesal

Yeoja manis itu langsung berjalan ke dapur sambil menggerutu "Kenapa eomma dan appa selalu saja memperlakukkan dia seperti itu? Anaknya aku atau dia sih?

Setelah kembali ke ruang tengah Youngjae melihat Daehyun sedang memberikan oleh-oleh pada kedua orang tuanya

"Ini jam tangan untuk Aboeji dan ini tas untuk Eomeoni" ujar Daehyun

"Wah ini bagus sekali Daehyun. Gomawo kau memang calon menatu terbaik" kata Nyonya Yoo senang

Youngjae mendengus mendengar itu, namja tan ini pintar sekali mengambil hati kedua orang tuanya

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini tapi terima kasih" ujar Tuan Yoo

"Tidak apa Aboeji Eomeoni. Oh ya Eomma dan Appa menitip salam"

"Apa mereka tidak ikut pulang?" tanya Tuan Yoo

"Belum sempat Aboeji mungkin akhir tahun nanti" jawab Daehyun

"Apa kau tidak punya hadiah untuk Youngjae juga Dae?" tanya Nyonya Yoo melirik putrinya

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya" ujar Daehyun lalu memberikan paper bag pada Youngjae

Yeoja itu menerimanya lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan yang belum terbuka "Apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran

"Kau bisa membukannya nanti di kamar" ucap Daehyun tersenyum manis Youngjae menurut lalu menaruhnya kembali dalam paper bagnya

"Youngjae-ah apa besok kau sibuk? Aku sudah 5 tahun tidak pulang dan seoul sudah banyak berubah, bisa kau temani aku jalan-jalan?" tanya Daehyun

"A-aku tidak bisa masih banyak tugas yang harus ku kerjakan?" tolak Youngjae

"Tugas apa lagi bukankah kau sudah mengerjakannya semalam? Pergilah keluar jangan berkutat dengan buku terus, temani Daehyun jalan-jalan besok" paksa Nyonya Yoo

"Tapi Eomma.."

"Youngjae akan pergi denganmu besok Daehyun" ujar Tuan Yoo memotong ucapan Youngjae

Yeoja itu hanya mendengus mendengar keputusan Appanya, bukannya dia tidak mau tapi dia merasa canggung berdua bersama mantannya ini

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Aboeji, Eomeoni"

"Kenapa buru-buru? Kita bisa makan malam bersama dulu" tawar Tuan Yoo lalu mengantar Daehyun keluar rumah diikuti Nyonya Yoo dan Youngjae

"Nanti saja Aboeji, masih ada yang harus ku urus dulu" tolak halus Daehyun

Namja itu melirik Youngjae dan mendekat pada yeoja itu "Aku pergi dulu Youngie" katanya lalu mencium pipi Youngjae

Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo tersenyum melihat mereka sementara Youngjae membulatkan matanya terkejut

Daehyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Youngjae "Got you Youngjae" batinnya lalu berbalik masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi

Setelah Daehyun pergi Youngjae langsung berlari ke kamar dan membuka hadiah dari namja tan itu. Matanya berbinar saat melihat isi hadiah itu ada novel favoritenya cetakan asli dan gambar sketsa wajahnya

"Dia menggambar ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

Dia lalu tersenyum senang dengan hadiah Daehyun, namja tan itu selalu tau apa yang disukainnya

.

.

Keesokan paginya Daehyun datang menjemput Youngjae tapi yeoja itu masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya, setelah mendapat izin dari Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo dia masuk ke kamar Youngjae dan mencoba membangunkannya

"Youngie bangunlah ini sudah jam 10" kata Daehyun mencoba membangunkan yeoja itu

"Sebentar lagi Eomma" ujar Youngjae dengan mata tertutup masih tidak sadar jika yang membangunkannya buka sang ibu

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendekat

"Bangun atau aku akan membangukanmu dengan caraku sendiri Yoo Youngjae" ucapnya tepat di telinga Youngjae lalu mengucupnya

Yeoja itu mulai gelisah dengan kecupan ringan Daehyun, dia membuka mata dan terkejut melihat siapa yang di depannya

"Wuahhh.. Ya sejak kapan kau dikamarku?" teriaknya

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ternyata kau masih susah di bangunkan ya dan ternyata caraku masih ampuh" ujarnya lalu melipat tangan di dadanya

"Ck. Siapa yang mengijikanmu masuk ke kamarku?"

"Aboeji dan Eomoeni yang menyuruhku" jawabnya "Sekarang mandilah atau kau perlu bantuanku juga untuk itu? Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan" lanjut Daehyun tersenyum miring

"Dasar mesum.. Keluar dari kamarku" teriaknya lalu lari ke kamar mandi, Daehyun hanya tertawa lalu keluar kamar

"Kenapa ribut sekali?" tanya Nyonya Yoo saat melihat Daehyun turun dari tangga

"Aku hanya menggodanya Eomoeni" jawab Daehyun

"Anak itu selalu saja membuat keributan" ujar Tuan Yoo

Tidak lama kemudian Youngjae turun, yeoja itu memakai kemeja panjang selutut dengan ikat pinggang berwarna soft blue sambil menggandeng tas kecil. Daehyun terpana melihat Youngjae

"Kau jangan sembarangan masuk ke kamarku lagi ingat" tegur Youngjae

"Youngjae jangan seperti itu" ujar Nyonya Yoo membela Daehyun membuat putrinya kesal

"Tidak apa Eomeoni" Daehyun hanya tersenyum

"Ck ayo pergi sekarang" ujar Youngjae berjalan duluan lalu diikuti Daehyun di belakang

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Youngjae setelah mereka naik mobil

"Tidak tau. Kamarin kan aku bilang kalau disini sudah banyak berubah makanya aku mengajakmu, jadi hari ini mau kemana kau yang tentukan" jawab Daehyun

"Ck kau ini banyak sekali alasan eoh. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku yang tentukan kita akan kemana" kesal Youngjae

.

Mereka berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang Youngjae katakan, yeoja itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ini terlihat seperti kencan karena sedari tadi Daehyun hanya mengikuti dan menuruti apapun keinginan Youngjae. Sebenarnya ini hanya alasan Daehyun saja untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan yeoja ini, dia ingin membuat yeoja ini kembali padanya

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke Namsan Tower?" tanya Daehyun sambil menatap lampu-lampu yang mulai menyala

"Wae? Bukannya kau bilang terserah padaku, lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak kemari" ujar Youngjae

"Memangnya kapan terakhir kau kemari?" tanya Daehyun menatap Youngjae

"5 tahun lalu" ucapnya pelan tapi Daehyun masih mendengarnya

Namja tan itu tersenyum "5 tahun lalu itu berarti saat kencan terakhir kita?"

Youngjae tidak menjawab yeoja itu mamalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap Daehyun

"Kau bisa mengajak orang lain datang kemari kan. Atau kau memang menungguku?" tanya Daehyun lalu menggenggam tanya Youngjae membuat yeoja itu menatapnya

Youngjae menatapnya sebentar lalu berucap "Aku lapar. Ayo kita cari tempat makan" kata yeoja manis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka

Daehyun membuang nafasnya pelan, dia harus sabar dengan sikap keras kepala Youngjae. Dia mengikuti yeoja itu masuk ke dalam restoran terdekat

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nona. Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya pelayan menyambut mereka

"Aku ingin bibimbap dan lemon tea, untuknya jajangmyeon dan cola" ucap Youngjae

Daehyun menatapnya lalu kembali menutup buku menu yang baru dibukanya "Aku terkejut kau masih menghafal makanan kesukaanku"

"A-aku yakin kau akan memesan itu bukannya aku juga memesan makanan yang sama juga" ujar Youngjae

"Kenapa kau selalu mengelak Youngjae? Berhentilah bersikap egois sekali saja jika rasa cinta untukku masih ada" ujar Daehyun

"Kita sudah berakhir Daehyun, sejak 5 tahun lalu kau pergi meninggalkanku"

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkamu Youngjae. Kau sendiri yang memutuskanku secara sepihak" ucapan Daehyun terhenti saat pelayan mengantarkan makanan mereka

"Bisa kita makan dulu, aku lapar" ujar Youngjae sementara Daehyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuang nafas pelan

Mereka menyantap makanannya sampai habis tanpa mengatakan apapun, sampai akhirnya Daehyun membuka suara

"Jangan memotong ucapanku lagi Youngie" kata Daehyun saat Youngjar sudah akan bersuara "Atau kau ingin kita berbicara di tempat lain?" tawarnya

"Kita pindah, aku tidak ingin bicara disini" ucap Youngjae

Tanpa berkata apapun Daehyun berdiri dan menarik Youngjae setelah dia menaruh beberapa won di meja. Namja tan itu membawa Youngjae pergi dengan mobilnya dan berhenti di taman kosong yang sudah tutup

"Eomma terkena serangan jantung dan Appa membutuhkanku disana, aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Appa untuk memintaku membantunya di perusahaan sementara dirinya merawat Eomma. Aku bahkan merelakan masa SMA ku hanya untuk membantu Appa" Daehyun berhenti sejenak "Jika alasanku bukan kau maka aku tidak akan kembali ke sini Youngjae"

Yeoja itu terkejut mendengar alasan Daehyun "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan membuatku menjadi egois karena tidak ingin kau tinggalkan?" tanya Youngjae mulai menangis

"Aku ingin menjelaskannya tapi kau langsung pergi setelah meminta kita berakhir" ucapnya sambil menegang tangan Youngjae

"Mianhae Daehyun karena sudah bersikap egois, aku terlalu takut akan kehilanganmu hikss"

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae dan mengusap punggung yeojanya itu mencoba menenangkannya

"Sudah berhentilah menangis sayang" ujar Daehyun lembut, Youngjae hanya mengangguk di dalam pelukan kekasihnya

Daehyun melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi Youngjae dan menghapus air matanya "Aku ingin kau menyingkirkan sifat keras kepalamu itu dan kedepannya cobalah untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan ku jelaskan dulu sebelum kau mengambil keputusan sepihak, jika tidak kita hanya akan seperti ini terus apa kau mau?" ujar Daehyun

"Aku tidak mau, cukup 5 tahun kita terpisah aku tidak ingin seperti itu lagi. Aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi" kata Youngjae membuat Daehyun tersenyum

...

 _-Warning NC & Dirty talk-_

...

"Sekarang bisa aku menciumu? Aku merindukan bibir manismu Youngie"

"Kenapa bertanya? Aku sudah menjadi milikmu" ujar Youngjae memberi izin. Tanpa menunggu lagi Daehyun langsung mencium bibir manis kekasihnya

Namja tan itu menggulum bibir atas dan bawah kekasihnya dengan lembut, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan tangannya menekan tengkuk Youngjae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan yeoja itu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Daehyun dan meremas kecil rambut kekasihnya

"Emhh eung" desah tertahan Youngjae saat ciuman Daehyun semakin panas dan menuntut, dia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Daehyun masuk

Tangan Daehyun yang lain mulai turun ke dada berisi Youngjae, dia mulai mengusap dan meremasnya membut yeoja itu menggelinjang

"Eunghh ahh Daehh" Youngjae mengadahkan kepalanya saat bibit tebal Daehyun pindah ke lehernya dan meninggalkan tanda, tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja yeoja manis itu hingga memperlihatkan payudaranya yang masih terbungkus bra hitam menggoda

"Daehh ahh eunggh" desah Youngjae saat ciuman dan hisapan Daehyun turun ke belahan dadanya, tangan namja tan itu masih setia meremas payudaranya

Namja tan itu membuka bra kekasihnya dan melemparnya ke jok belakang dan mulai menjilati nipple merah yang sudah menegang, Youngjae meremas rambut Daehyun dan menekannya membuat kekasihnya itu mengulum nipplenya

"Aahh hahh Daehyunie enghh ahh" desah manja Youngjae semakin menjadi saat tangan kekasihnya mulai mengelus paha dalamnya lalu semakin ke atas dan mengelus vaginanya dari balik celana yang mulai basah

"Ohh Daeh masukhkan janganh menggodaku ahhh"

 _Plop_

Daehyun melepas kulumannya dan tersenyum miring menatap kekasihnya yang mulai gelisah karena ulahnya "Angkat pantatmu Youngie" pintanya

Youngjae menurut dan mengangkat pantatnya membiarkan kekasihnya membuka celana dalamnya, setelah menarik turun dalaman yeojanya tangan kembali mengusap lalu dengan pelan dia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam

"Ahhh Daehyunhhh hahh" desah Youngjae saat jari Daehyun mulai keluar masuk, jari jempulnya menekan klit Youngjae membuat yeoja itu mengerang kenikmatan. Namja tan itu mulai menabah 2 jarinya masuk dan menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk dengan cepat membuat Youngjae meremas baju kekasihnya

"Daeh akuhh inginh hahh keluar AKHHH"

"Cepat sekali kau keluar Youngie. Apa kau benar-benar merindukan sentuhanku?" tanya Daehyun menggoda kekasihnya, dia menjilati cairan kekasihnya di jari-jarinya

"Hahh ya aku merindukannya, apalagi saat saat penis besarmu didalamku enghh eumh" jawab Youngjae setengah mendesah lalu menarik tangan Daehyun dan menjilati cairannya sendiri, yeoja itu meremas penis Daehyun yang masih tertutup celana jeansnya

"Shit Youngjae ahh lepash" ujar Daehyun lalu melepas tangan Youngjae, namja tan itu mengangkat kekasihnya pindah ke kursi belakang. Dia melepas celanannya dan menuntun Youngjae duduk di atas penisnya dan mulai menggesekan vaginanya yang basah disana

"Daehyunh masukan AKHH"

Daehyun menurut dia memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan, namja tan itu mendongkak saat penisnya serasa di remas oleh vagina berkedut kekasihnya sementara Youngjae meremas baju kekasihnya merasa perih saat penyatuan mereka

"Gwenchana?" tanya Daehyun saat melihat kekasihya mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit

"Y-yah bergeraklah perlahan Dae" ujar Youngjae

Namja tan itu menurut dan mulai menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk secara perlahan, dia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya kesakitan

"Akh hahh ahh Daehh"

"Shh kau masih sempit seperti 5 tahun lalu akhh"

"Ohh hahh ahhh lebih cepath ahh" desah Youngjae mulai kenikmatan, dia mulai bergerak berlainan arah

Daehyun memegang pinggang kekasihnya membantunya bergerak "Lakukan sendiri sayanghh akh shh"

Youngjae menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas kekasihnya tangannya meremas sandara tempat duduk. Tangan Daehyun tidak diam saja dia kembali meremas payudara kekasihnya yang ikut bergerak, dia meremas lembut kemudian menggulum dan menghisapnya kuat meninggalkan tanda membuat Youngjae semakin menggila

"Ahhhh Daehyunn hahh" desah Youngjae saat Daehyun mengigit nipplenya sensual, tangan Youngjae mendorong kepala Daehyun agar semakin dalam mengerjai payudaranya

"Ohh Daehh ahh ahhh sayanghh"

Gerakan naik turun Youngjae semakin cepat membuat mereka berdua semakin merasa panas dan berkeringat, dinginnya AC mobil tidak berguna untuk mereka

"Damn shh Youngie hahh kau menjepitkuh ohh"

"Ahh haahh disanah eungghhh ohhh lagihh" Youngjae menegakan tubuhnya saat penis kekasihnya menumbuk spotnya, tangan kiri Daehyun meremas bongkahan pantat berisinya membuat yeoja itu semakin menggila bergerak

"Ohh Daehyuniehh ahhh aaahh" Youngjae menggelinjang saat jari Daehyun kembali memainkan klitnya

"Eunghh ahhh Daehh ahh sayanggghh inih nikmahh nghh"

"Ahh akuh mauu keluarhh Daeh eungh"

Kedua tangannya bertumpu di paha Daehyun dan bergerak semakin menggila, tubuhnya kian panas apa lagi jari namja tan itu di klitnya bergerak semakin cepat

"Keluarkan sayangh"

"Aaahhhh Daehyunieehhhhh" desah panjang Youngjae dirinya bergetar hebat saat keluar untuk kedua kali, dadanya naik turun saat terengah-engah di depan Daehyun membuat namja tan itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gunung kembar yang basah karena keringat bercampur salivanya. Namja tan itu kembali mencium dan mengulumnya membuat kekasihnya kembali mendesah

"Eunghh Daehh" Youngjae menekan kepala Daehyun dan mulai bergerak lagi di atas kekasihnya

Daehyun melepas kulumannya dan menatap Youngjae yang masih horny "Menungginglah sayang" ucapnya dengan suara memberat

Youngjae menurut dia melepas tautan mereka lalu menungging di kursi, Daehyun langsung memasukkan miliknya masuk

"Oughh ahhh Daehh nghh aahhh" desah nikmat Youngjae saat Daehyun mengenai spotnya

"Kau basah sekali sayang shh ohh nikmat" desah Daehyun saat merasa miliknya dengan mudah keluar masuk

"Ahh hahh Daehyunhh ahh"

"Lebihh dalam eungh hahh" desah Youngjae meminta lebih, yeoja itu menenggelamkan kepalanya kursi

"Seperti ini sayang hmm?" tanya Daehyun lalu menusuknya semakin dalam membuat Youngjae menggelinjang

"Ahh yyahh seperti ituh"

"Kau nikmat Youngiehh ahh ahh"

"Penish besarmuhh ahh lebihh nikmath lagihh sayanghh"

"Oohh ahh aaahh haahh"

Daehyun mendekat membuat tubuh mereka menempel tangan kirinya melingkar di leher kekasihnya itu sementara yang kanan meremas payudara yeojanya dari belakang, dia mencium pundak Youngjae lalu naik ke leher dan berhenti di telinga namja tan itu mengecup, menjilat dan mengigit kecil telinga kekasihnya

"Eunghh Daeh ahh hahh" Youngjae semakin gelisah saat lidah kekasihnya itu menusuk ke dalam telinganya

"Akuhh akan nghh keluarh hahh lagihh hahhh"

"Bersamahh sayangh tungguh akuh ohh" Daehyun semakin bergerak cepat saat dirinya akan sampai, miliknya semakin membesar di dalam sana

"Haah ahhh akuh tidakh nghh tahannh aaahhh akhh"

"Lebihh hahh cepath Daehh ahhhh"

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya tidak kuat saat kekasihnya bergerak semakin cepat menusuk titik nikmatnya berulang-ulang

"Aaaaahhhh haahhh Daehyunnn aakhhhh" Youngjae ambruk setelah dirinya klimas

"Youngie aahhhh ohhh"

Mereka terengah-engah saat mencapai puncak bersama, Daehyun menumpahkan cairannya sangat banyak di dalam kekasihnya. Namja tan itu mengeluarkan miliknya membuat cairannya ikut keluar dari lubang kekasihnya dan mengalir di pahanya

Daehyun mendekap tubuh lemas Youngjae "Kau lelah sayang?" tanyanya

"Yah lumayan" jawabnya dengan suara serak

Namja tan itu membalikan tubuh kekasihnya dan menyandarkan di pintu mobil dia mengusap kening berkeringat kekasihnya dan mencupnya lembut, kemudian mengambil tissu dan membersihkan cairannya di paha yeojanya setelah itu dia membersihkan miliknya lalu kembali memakai celananya

"Pakai bajumu kau bisa kedinginan Youngie" pintanya Youngjae mengangguk lalu memakai bra dan mengancingi kemejanya

"Mana celana dalamku?" tanya Youngjae tidak menemukan dalamannya, dia melihat Daehyun memegangnya dan mencoba mengambil dalaman yang berada pada kekasihnya tapi namja tan itu menjauhkannya

"Ini jadi barang sitaanku" ujar Daehyun lalu mengantongi dalaman Youngjae

"Ck terserah ayo pulang aku lelah" kata Youngjae lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi

"Tidur saja disini aku akan menggendongmu kalau sudah sampai" ujar Daehyun lalu mengusap rambut kekasihnya, Youngjae menggangguk dan tidur melihat itu Daehyun kemudian pindah ke kursi depan dan membawa mereka pulang

.

.

.

Youngjae berjalan keluar dari kampus sambil berbicara di telpon dengan ibunya

" _Pulanglah dengan Daehyun ajak dia makan dirumah, sejak kembali dia belum pernah makan disini"_ kata Nyonya Yoo di telpon

"Iya Eomma aku akan bilang padanya. Sudah ya aku tutup" balas Youngjae lalu mematikan telponnya setelah Eommanya menjawab

2 hari lalu dia tidak pulang dan menginap di apartement kekasihnya setelah kelelahan bercinta di mobil, Daehyun menelpon orang tuanya jika dirinya akan menginap bukannya marah tapi mereka malah senang apalagi saat kekasihnya itu bilang kalau mereka kembali bersama

"Youngjae-ah" panggil seseorang

Yeoja manis itu berhenti dan berbalik "Ada apa Jaebum?" tanyanya

"Ini ada undangan untukmu dari Mark. Besok ulang tahunnya dan kau harus datang" ujar Jaebum

"Dia merayakan ulang tahunnya di club? Mian aku tidak bisa datang ke club lagi pula aku tidak diizinkan jika keluar di atas jam 8 malam" tolak Youngjae dia memang tidak pernah keluar di atas jam 8 malam kecuali jika bersama Daehyun, apalagi untuk masuk ke club orang tuanya dan kekasihnya pasti akan mengamuk

"Ayolah sekali saja lagi pula kau sudah dewasa jangan terlalu menuruti orang tuamu terus. Cobalah nikmati hidupmu dengan bebas Jae-ah" ujar Jaebum mulai memegang tangan Youngjae

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jaebum? Lepaskan tanganku" Youngjae berusaha melepas tangan Jaebum

"Tidak sebelum kau setuju. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama dan selama ini aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu Jae tapi kali ini aku tidak akan diam saja" Jaebum mulai mendekat dan mengelus lengannya sensual

"Sekarang kau mulai menunjukan sikap aslimu oeh? Lepas dan jangan pernah mencoba mendekatiku lagi" bentak Youngjae

"Hei tidak segampang itu Jae-ah aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu"

"Lepaskan dia" ujar seseorang menghempaskan tangan Jaebum

Youngjae terkejut melihat Daehyun datang dengan wajah marah "Ini gawat" batinnya

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur urusanku dengannya" kata Jaebum berusaha mendekati Youngjae lagi

"Urusannya adalah urusanku" ucap Daehyun lalu mendekat pada Jaebum dan merik kerah bajunya "Dia adalah calon istriku jika kau mencoba mendekatinya lagi maka akan ku buat wajahmu hancur" lanjutnya membuat Jaebum terdiam mendengar nada ancaman dan tatapan tajam Daehyun

"Daehyun lepaskan dia, ayo kita pulang jangan membuat masalah disini" ujar Youngjae, dia menarik Daehyun pergi setelah kekasihnya melepas kerah Jaebum

.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku? Namja itu harus diberi pelajaran supaya dia tidak mencoba mendekatimua lagi" ucap Daehyun saat mereka sudah jauh dari kampus kekasihnya

"Jangan memukul orang lagi oke. Aku tidak ingin kau kena masalah seperti dulu lagi, ingat kau bahkan membuat namja itu tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari Daehyun" kata Youngjae mencoba memperingati Daehyun, kekasihnya itu pernah menghajar seniornya yang mencoba macam-macam padanya dan membuatnya kena skors untung saja orang tua Daehyun punya kuasa jika tidak namja tan itu sudah masuk penjara

"Dan apa katamu tadi. Calon istri? Sejak kapan kau melamarku?" tanya Youngjae

"Memang belum tapi aku akan segera melakukannya" ucap Daehyun meliriknya sekilas

"Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?"

"Aku bisa membuatmu tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya"

"Apa itu?" tanya Youngjae

"Menghamilimu dengan itu kau tidak mungkin menolakku kan?" kata Daehyun dengan senyum miringnya membuat Youngjae membulatkan matanya

 _Puk..puk..puk_

Youngjae memukuli lengan Daehyun "Ya kau senaknya sekali bicara seperti itu eoh"

"Ya Jung Youngjae sakit. Hentikan" ujar Daehyun kesakitan tangan kanannya mencoba menghalangi pukulan kekasihnya

Yeoja itu tidak berhenti malah semakin memukuli Daehyun "Siapa yang kau panggil Jung Youngjae eoh? Jangan sembarangan mengganti margaku"

Daehyun membanting setirnya ke kiri dan membuat pukulan Youngjae terhenti, untuk jalanan sepi jika tidak mereka bisa saja kecelakaan. Namja tan itu dia menghentikan mobilnya lalu menatap kekasihnya

"Diam atau aku akan memperkosamu disini sekarang juga" ujar Daehyun dengan tatapan tajam membuat Youngjae terdiam seketika. Namja tan itu memasang seatbelt untuk kekasihnya yang tadi tidak di pasangnya

"Pervert" katanya di telinga Daehyun membuat namja tan itu menatapnya, wajah mereka tidak berjarak bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan

"Apa kau ingin ku hukum hemm?"

"Coba saja jika kau bisa" kata Youngjae dia mengelus rahang Daehyun lalu turun menyusuri sepanjang kancing kemeja tangannya berhenti di resleting celana kekasihnya dan mengelus benda diantara selangkangan yang masih tertidur

Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae "Kau yang meminta Youngjae, aku akan membuatmu pingsan karena lemas dan tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur" ucap Daehyun lalu meremas payudara kekasihnya

"Eunghh.. aku akan menantikannya" balas Youngjae setengah mendesah lalu mengecup rahang Daehyun

"Kau akan menyesalinya Yoo Youngjae" ujar Daehyun lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya ke apartement miliknya

Youngjae hanya tersenyum puas melihat kekasihnya yang mudah dipancing, dia tau Daehyun berlibido tinggi "Sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan diriku untuk malam ini"

.

.

.

THE END

...

 **C.u soon for the next story**


	2. Rival

**Our Love: Rival**

...

Cast:

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

...

Rated T semi M

GS – Romance – Fluff

-Banyak typo-

-Happy Reading-

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan Daehyun dan Youngjae kembali bersama, keduanya selalu menempel satu sama lain tepatnya hanya yeoja manis itu yang selalu menempeli kekasihnya. Meskipun namja tan itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tapi dia selalu menyisihkan waktu untuk kekasihnya, mulai dari menjemputnya pulang, makan siang, membantunya mengerjakan tugas, berkencan di malam minggu hingga menghabiskan malam yang panas di apertemnet miliknya

Daehyun tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari kekasihnya yang ingin makan siang bersama, dia membalas pesan tersebut lalu kembali memasukannya dalam kantong celananya baru saja akan berdiri pintu ruang kerjanya di ketuk dari luar

"Masuk"

Seorang yeoja yang ternyata sekertarisnya masuk ke ruangannya, penampilan yeoja sangat mengundang dia memakai kemeja pas body dengan 2 kancing yang terbuka dan rok pendek di atas lutut menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi tapi Daehyun tidak akan pernah tergoda dengan yeoja ini

"Daepyonim ini berkas yang perlu anda tanda tanganni" kata sekertarisnya namja tan itu langsung membuang mukanya ke arah berkas yang berada di atas meja saat yeoja itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Terlihat sekali jika sedang berusaha menggoda atasannya itu

Dengan segera namja tan itu menandatangani beberapa kertas tersebut lalu berdiri dari kursinya, dia merapikan kemeja dan dasinya lalu memakai jasnya

"Anda mau kemana Daepyonim? Setelah makan siang anda punya rapat dengan para Manager" ujar sekertarisnya

"Aku akan makan siang dengan kekasihku. Undur rapatnya sampai aku kembali" kata Daehyun tanpa menatapap yeoja itu dia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya membuat sang sekertaris itu kesal karena rencananya gagal lagi

.

Daehyun turun dari mobil setelah sampai di depan kampus Youngjae, dia menghampiri kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu dengan wajah cemberut

"Mian aku lama sayang" ujarnya lalu mencium kening Youngjae tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar

Kelakuan Daehyun pada Youngjae membuat para yoeja disana histeris melihat itu, mereka iri melihat Youngjae yang dijemput sang kekasih yang tampan dan juga mapan

"Kaki ku sudah keram menunggumu" ujar Youngjae lalu mengerutkan bibirnya lucu

"Mian.. mian ini tidak akan terjadi lagi sayang. Ayo kita pergi kau pasti sudah laparkan"

Youngjae mengangguk dan tersenyum "Iyaa perutku sudah berbunyi dari tadi" ucapnya manja

Daehyun tersenyum lalu menuntun kekasihnya naik mobil, mereka pergi makan di restoran favortit keduanya

Daehyun dan Youngjae makan dengan tenang dan saling menyuapai sebelum seseorang menginterupsi mereka

"Daehyun oppa? Wuah oppa sudah kembali ternyata" ujar seorang yeoja lalu duduk disamping Daehyun dan memeluk lengannya

" _Ck yeoja ini lagi. Apa dia tidak pernah bosan mendekati Daehyun dari dulu"_ batin Youngjae

"Rose.. lepaskan aku" Daehyun berucap dan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan yeoja berambut maron itu, dia melirik Youngjae yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja

"Aku merindukanmu oppa. Apa oppa tidak merindukanku?" kata Rose mencoba untuk tetap memeluk Daehyun walaupun namja itu berusaha melepasnya

"Ya apa kau bosan hidup oeh? Kau tidak lihat jika Daehyun tidak nyaman dengan kelakuanmu" bentak Youngjae

"Ohh kau juga disini Youngjae-ssi. Kenapa apa kau tidak boleh melepas rindu dengan Daehyun oppa kita sudah tidak lama bertemu" ujar Rose membuat Youngjae makin panas

Melihat Youngjae meremas tangannya sendiri Daehyun langsung berdiri dan melepas rangkulan yeoja tersebut

"Jangan ganggu kami lagi Rose, carilah namja yang bisa mencintaimu" ujar Daehyun dingin lalu menarik Youngjae keluar setelah membayar pesanan mereka

"Jauhi yeoja itu jika dia mendekat lagi" seru Youngjae saat mereka sudah memasuki mobil Daehyun

"Tidak perlu kau bilang akan ku lakukan, lagi pula aku bukan namja mata keranjang yang mudah tergoda dengan mereka"

"Kau bilang mereka? Siapa saja MEREKA itu?" tanya Youngjae mulai kembali panas

"M-maksudku para yeoja yang sering mendekatiku Youngie" jawab Daehyun lalu memaki dirinya sendiri karena salah bicara

"Jangan lupakan sekertarismu itu" ujar Youngjae sinis

Daehyun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya, Youngjae yang cemburu sangat menakutkan dari pada ibunya yang mengamuk

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu? Tidak suka jika aku bersikap seperti ini?"

"Tidak sayang aku menyukai sikap cemburumu itu tandanya kau mencintaiku" jawab Daehyun sambil mengelus tangan kekasihnya lalu menciumnya

"Kita pulang? Atau kau ingin pergi ke toko buku?" tanya Daehyun mencoba membalikan mood Youngjae

"Kita pulang saja aku merasa lelah" Youngjae tertidur tidak lama setelah menjawab Daehyun

Sesampainya dirumah Daehyun menggendong Youngjae yang tertidur di mobil dan membawanya masuk ke rumah

"Kenapa dia? Sakit?" tanya Nyonya Yoo saat melihat mereka

"Tidak apa Eomeoni, Youngjae hanya kelelahan" jawab Daehyun

"Ya sudah bawa dia masuk ke kamar" suruh Nyonya Yoo

Daehyun membawa Youngjae masuk lalu membaringkan kekasihnya yang tertidur, baru saja akan pergi yeoja itu menarik tangannya

"Kajima" tahan Youngjae

"Kenapa bangun sayang? Tidurlah lagi" ucap Daehyun mengelus rambut kekasihnya

Youngjae bangun dan bersandar di tempat tidurnya "Apa kau sibuk? Aku masih ingin berdua denganmu"

"Hanya rapat dengan Manager. Aku bisa menundanya untukmu" ujar Daehyun lalu ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di samping Youngjae

"Dae apa kau tidak merasa risih dengan sikapku?" tanya Youngjae

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku merasa sifat cemburuku terlalu berlebihan"

"Wajar kau cemburu jika ada yeoja yang mendekatiku, itu tandanya kau mencintaiku. Aku tidak keberatan dengan semua itu asalkan kau masih mau mendengar penjelasanku dan mempercayaiku Youngie" jelas Daehyun lalu mencium kening Youngjae lama. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya saat kekasihnya menciumnya lembut

Youngjae membuka mata setelah namja tan itu meyudahi ciumannya, dia menarik dasi Daehyun membuat kekasihnya mendekat "Kiss my lips" pintanya

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya dia mengulum bibir atas dan bawah yeojanya dengan sensual, Youngjae mengalungkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya dan membalas ciuman itu tidak kalah panas membuat mereka berdua semakin tidak ingin berhenti

"Emmh nghhh mcpkh" suara decakan saliva terdengar membuat Daehyun semakin menginginkan lebih

Daehyun mengangkat Youngjae duduk mengangkang dipangkuannya tangannya mulai mengusap punggung kekasihnya dengan gerakan sensual lalu turun ke bongkahan pantat seksinya, dia meremasnya gemas pantat berisi Youngjae

"Emmcpptt cccpppkkk Daehh nghhh" Youngjae mendesah tapi kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Daehyun dengan memasukkan lidahnya, mengabsen isi mulut yeojanya lalu dia melilitkan lidah mereka

Daehyun melepas ciumannya dan beralih ke leher jenjang Youngjae, tangannya yang lain mulai naik ke dada kekasihnya dan meremasnya pelan membuat Youngjae menggelinjang

"Ahh Daehyuniee nghh" Youngjae menekan kepala Daehyun lalu mengadahkan kepalanya memudahkan kekasihnya menciuminya, yeoja itu mulai menggerakan pinggangnya bergesekan dengan milik Daehyun yang masih tertutup celana

"Shh Youngiehh" desah Daehyun yang masih menciumi bahu Youngjae

Namja tan itu membalikan tubuh mereka dan menindih kekasihnya, dia kembali mencium bibir yang sudah bengkak itu. Tangan Daehyun mencoba membuka celana Youngjae tapi yeoja itu menghentikannya dan mendorong dirinya

"Kenapa?" tanya Daehyun

"Mian aku lupa jika sedang datang bulan" kata Youngjae tersenyum polos

Mata Daehyun melebar lalu mengerang frustasi "Jadi dari tadi kau marah-marah karena sedang datang bulan?" tanyanya

Youngjae hanya mengangguk melihat ekspresi kesal Daehyun "Ck kau ini suka sekali menggodaku tapi akhirnya membuatku kerja sendiri di kamar mandi" kesalnya

"Mianhae sayang, aku blowjob saja ya" tawar Youngjae

"Tidak usah akan lama jika hanya blowjob, aku tidak ingin dipergoki Eomeoni saat kita melakukan itu"

"Mian lain kali aku tidak akan menghentikanmu" ujar Youngjae lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya

"Lain kali jatahku double" Youngjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar permintaan Daehyun

"Istirahatlah, aku akan kembali ke kantor" Daehyun mencium kening Youngjae setelah menyuruhnya tidur dia pamit pada kekasihnya

.

.

.

Youngjae sedang berjalan bersama Kyungsoo, sahabatnya itu merengek minta ditemani berjalan-jalan sejak mereka selesai dengan kuliah mereka

"Kenapa tidak minta ditemani Jongin saja?" tanyanya

"Kau lupa aku sedang marah pada sih hitam itu?" jawab Kyungsoo

"Belum selesai juga? Memangnya kau sudah tau alasannya kenapa dia sibuk akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Youngjae saat mereka jalan-jalan di dekat taman

"Dia bilang sibuk karena sudah mulai membantu ayahnya di kantor"

"Lalu kenapa kau marah? Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Youngjae heran

"Memang bagus tapi dia semakin sibuk dan hanya mengubungi sesekali" ujar Kyungsoo kesal

"Seharunya kau bisa mengerti Jongin masih untung dia sempat menghubungimu" ucap Youngjae mencoba membuat Kyungsoo mengerti

"Apa Daehyun juga seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Iya dia mencoba mencoba membagi waktunya denganku"

"Tapi Jongin berbeda Jae. Namja itu selalu menolakku jika aku ingin menghabiskan waku dengannya, dia bilang ingin istirahat" ujar Kyungsoo mencurahkan isi hatinya

"Daehyun dan Jongin berada di posisi berbeda Kyung. Daehyun sudah lulus dan fokusnya hanya pada pekerjaannya dan aku, sementara Jongin masih berkuliah dia pasti susah membagi waktu antara kuliah, kerja dan dirimu. Jadi kau seharusnya mengerti dan mendukung dirinya" jelas Youngjae panjang lebar

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham "Sepertinya kau mulai lebih dewasa yah sejak Daehyun kembali" ujarnya

"Itu harus jika tidak aku akan kehilangan dia lagi" kata Youngjae tapi matanya menatap lurus ke depan, dia melihat namja yang dikenalnya sedang berciuman dengan seorang yoeja di bangku taman

"Jae kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran karena mata Youngjae mulai berkaca-kaca

"Tidak apa Kyung, aku ingin pulang ayo" jawabnya lalu menarik Kyungsoo pergi dari sana

" _Aku akan bertanya pada Daehyun nanti"_ batin Youngjae

.

Sementara di bangku taman Daehyun mencoba melepas ciuman yeoja itu yang semakin dalam, dia mendorong yeoja itu kuat dan langsung berdiri

"Ya apa kau sudah gila Byun Baekhyun?" bentak Daehyun lalu mengusap bibirnya kasar dengan telapak tangannya

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku Dae? Pertemuan kita waktu itu terlalu singkat aku masih ingin bersamamu" ujar yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu

"Bermimpilah aku tidak pernah merindukanmu. Kau dan aku sudah berakhir karena ulahmu sendiri ingat. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi" tegas Daehyun lalu pergi dari sana

Tadi Daehyun sedang makan siang dengan klientnya dan tiba-tiba mereka bertemu, dia sudah berusaha menghindari Baekhyun tapi yeoja itu terus-terusan mengerjarnya dan meminta waktu sebentar untuk bicara berduar. Baru saja akan bertanya tapi yeoja itu langsung menciumnya saat dia lengah, dia bodoh sekali karena mau mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun

.

Youngjae mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya sejak pulang dari taman tapi tidak diangkat, dia mencoba mengirim pesan juga tidak dibalas Daehyun. ini membuat dirinya semakin resah dia mencoba tenang dan percaya pada kekasihnya itu

" _Semoga saja rasa curiga ku tidak terjadi"_ batinnya. Yeoja manis itu mencoba tidur untuk menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya

Keesokan paginya dia terbangun karena merasa seseorang sedang menciumi wajahnya, dia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat kekasihnya sudah berada dalam kamarnya

"Apa kau hanya bisa terbangun setelah ku cium?" tanya Daehyun dengan senyuman

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Sudah dari tadi tapi aku menunggumu bangun sambil minum teh dan mengobrol dengan Aboeji di bawah" jawab Daehyun tersenyum

Youngjae tersenyum tapi kemudian dia wajahnya kembali murung setelah mengingat kemarin

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Daehyun mengelus pipi Youngjae

"Kenapa tidak menjawab telponku? Kau juga tidak membalas pesanku?" tanyanya

"Mian aku lembur semalam dan aku lupa jika ponselku sedang dalam mode diam setelah pertemuan dengan klienku, saat pulang aku langsung tidur karena kelelahan" jelas Daehyun entah kenapa semakin membuatnya gusar

Youngjae menundukan wajahnya "Siapa yeoja yang berciuman denganmu taman kemarin?" tanyanya membuat Daehyun terkejut

"Youngie apa kau melihatnya?"

"Jawab Daehyun, aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu" ujar Youngjae meninggikan suaranya

"Shh sayang pelankan suaramu, kau tidak ingin kedua orang tuamu tau jika kita dalam situasi tidak baikkan?" ujar Daehyun lembut

Namja tan itu mengangkat wajah kekasihnya dan membuat yeoja itu menatapnya "Aku akan menjelaskan tapi jangan memotong ucapanku" Youngjae mengangguk

"Kemarin aku makan siang dengan klienku dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun disana, aku suduh berusaha menghindarinya tapi kau tau sendiri yeoja itu seperti apa jika aku terus menghidar maka dia akan semakin mengerjarku. Dia bilang ingin bicara sebentar makanya aku mengikutinya ke taman tapi dugaanku salah yeoja itu malah langsung menciumku, aku mencoba menghentikannya dengan mendorongnya setelah itu aku langsung pergi" jelas Daehyun

"Dan semalam aku benar-benar lelah dan tidak sempat mengecek ponselku. Mianhae sayang" lanjutnya lalu memeluk Youngjae, yeoja itu membalas pelukan kekasihnya erat dia bersyukur jika kecurigaannya tidak terjadi

"Mian aku mencurigaimu dan berburuk sangka padamu. Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkan ku" ujar Youngjae

Daehyun tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya "Gwenchana yang penting kau percaya padaku dan menungguku untuk menjelaskannya" ucapnya lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya

Youngjae ikut tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Daehyun "Aku mencintaimu" ujarnya

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayangku" balas Daehyun "Sekarang pergi mandi, Eomma dan Appamu menunggu di bawah mereka akan segera berangkat ke bandara" Youngjae mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi

"Jangan lupa bawa handuknya sayang jika kau tidak ingin ku terkam" ujar Daehyun menggoda kekasihnya

"Berisik" teriak Youngjae dalam kamar mandi membuat namja tan itu tertawa geli

Setelah mandi Youngjae turun ke bawah dan melihat Daehyun bersama kedua orang tuanya sedang berbincang sambil tertawa

"Seru sekali kau jadi seperti tersisihkan dirumahku sendiri" ujarnya lalu mengerutkan bibir

"Oh sih putri tidur ini sudah bangun dari alam mimpi rupanya" ejek Nyonya Yoo

"Ish Eomma" yeoja itu merengek membuatnya ditertawakan orang tua dan kekasihnya

"Sudahlah nanti anak ini merajuk lagi dan membuatku pusing" Tuan Yoo berucap semakin membuat Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya "Ayo kita berangkat, kita bisa terlambat" lanjut Tuan Yoo

"Ayo. Dae kami titip Youngjae ya" ujar Nyonya Yoo

"Tenang saja Eomeoni aku akan menjaganya"

"Oh ya jangan lupa nanti malam ada acara pertunangan Himchan dan Yongguk. Sampai kan salam kami pada mereka ya" kata Nyonya Yoo mengingatkan

"Iya Eomma aku sudah tau" balas Youngjae

Mereka berdua mengantar Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo ke depan rumah "Dae temani aku belanja ya" kata Youngjae setelah orang tuanya pergi, Daehyun mengangguk mengiyakan kekasihnya

Daehyun bukan hanya menemani kekasihnya berbelanja tapi juga ke salon, dia menunggu kekasihnya dengan sabar sampai selesai

"Lama?" tanya Youngjae

"Gwenchana aku tidak keberatan menunggumu" jawab Daehyun tersenyum

"Kita ke apartementmu saja ya sepertinya tidak sempat jika pulang dulu"

"Baik Princes hambak mengerti" ujar Daehyun membuat Youngjae tertawa

.

Mereka sampai di rumah Keluarga Kim tepat sebelum acara dimulai, Daehyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Youngjae saat masuk

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga" sambut Nyonya Kim

"Mian Imo kami lama" ujar Youngjae pada adik ibunya tersebut "Eomma dan Appa pergi ke LA tadi siang makannya tidak bisa hadir" lanjutnya

"Tidak apa Youngie yang penting kalian hadirkan. Ayo acaranya akan dimulai"

"Ne Imo" ujar keduanya

Mereka melihat acara tukar cincin Himchan dan Yongguk dengan sangat meriah, sangat tipikal Himchan yang berkelas

"Daehyun-ah ternyata kita bertemu lagi disini" ujar Baekhyun yang ternyata juga berada di pesta tersebut

Youngjae mengeratkan rangkulannya saat melihat yeoja itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Daehyun

"Aku EO acara ini" jawab Baekhyun "Apa kabar Youngjae?" sapanya pada Youngjae yang berdiri kaku disamping Daehyun

"Baik" jawab Youngjae singkat

"Ayo kita temui Hyung dan Noona sayang" ajak Daehyun mencoba menjauhkan Youngjae dari mantan kekasihnya itu

Baekhyun mengeram melihat perlakuan lembut Daehyun pada Youngjae

"Annyeong Youngjae-ah Daehyun-ah, kukira kalian tidak akan datang" kata Himchan

"Mana mungkin kami tidak datang Noona, aku tidak ingin dikutut olehmu karena tidak datang" ujar Daehyun bercanda

"Jangan memulai Jung Daehyun" kesal Himchan membuat mereka tertawa

"Kapan kalian akan bertunangan?" tanya Yongguk

"Aku tidak berniat tunangan Hyung, aku akan langsung menikahinya" jawab Daehyun lalu merangkul mesrah pinggang Youngjae

"Lamar aku dulu baru menikahiku" cibir Youngjae

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" goda Daehyun membuat Youngjae malu, dia mencubit pinggang kekasihnya membuat namja tan itu mengaduh sakit

"Ternyata kalian masih sama saja" ujar Himchan

"Nikmati pestanya kami mau menyambut tamu lain dulu" ujar Yongguk

Daehyun dan Youngjae pergi ke halaman belakang mereka bertemu dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo disana

"Kalian sudah baikkan?" tanya Youngjae setelah menjawab sapaan sepasang kekasih itu

"Iya gomawo Jae, berkatmu Kyungsoo sudah memaafkanku" jawab Jongin

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Daehyun

"Kau tidak perlu tau" ujar Kyungsoo mengejek Daehyun

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, aku bertanya pada Jongin" balas Daehyun mengejeknya

"Jongie lihat dia menyebalkan sekali" lapor Kyungsoo pada Jongin membuat Daehyun berdecak kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini

"Bisa kalian tidak berulah sehari saja" kata Youngjae menengahi mereka

"Mian Jae-ah"

"Daehyun-ah disana ada kolega appamu. Pergilah dan sapa mereka" ujar Nyonya Kim pada Daehyun, kebetulan suaminya dan ayah Daehyun sedang mengadakan kerjasama jadi dia mengenal beberapa kolega bisnis ayah dari kekasih keponakannya

"Ne Imo" sahut Daehyun

"Sayang aku kesana dulu yah, ada kolega Appa yang hadir" pamit Daehyun pada Youngjae, yeoja itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Aku ke toilet dulu yah" kata Youngjae pada kedua sahabatnya

Youngjae pergi ke toilet untuk buang air kecil saat mencuci tangannya, yeoja manis itu bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat dia sedang mencuci tangannya di westafel

"Aku tidak percaya Daehyun bisa bertahan denganmu, apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya yeoja itu

"Ya Daehyun selalu menjagaku dengan cintanya" jawab Youngjae "Jangan mengganggu hubungan kami Baekhyun-ssi kalian sudah berakhir" lanjutnya lalu melangkah pergi

"Aku tau dan aku menyesalinya seharusnya waktu itu aku bisa setia pada Daehyun tapi dengan bodohnya aku malah menghianatinya" lirih Baekhyun "Tapi setidaknya aku punya kesempatan kedua untuk kembali padanya. Jangan lupa kalau aku cinta pertamanya" kata Baekhyun memanas-manasih Youngjae

"Kau memang cinta pertamanya tapi aku adalah cinta terakhir untuk Daehyun, dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu merebutnya dariku"

Youngjae keluar setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi mencari Daehyun yang masih berbincang dengan kolega ayahnya "Permisi aku ingin bicara dengan Daehyun" ucapnya lalu menarik kekasihnya

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku ingin pulang Dae, sekarang"

Daehyun yang melihat kekasihnya seperti sedang ketakutan langsung menyutujinya "Oke kita pulang sekarang, tenanglah sayang"

Daehyun pamit pada kolega ayahnya lalu menggandeng tangan Youngjae keluar dari rumah keluarga Kim

"Kalian akan pulang begitu saja bahkan tanpa pamit pada yang punya acara" ujar Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, dia mengelus lengan Daehyun lembut

Youngjae meremas tangan Daehyun membuat namja tan itu sadar jika yang membuat kekasihnya seperti ini adalah yeoja di depan mereka

"Kami akan memberitahukan pada mereka nanti dan jangan menyentuhku" ujar Daehyun dingin lalu menghempaskan tangan yeoja itu kasar

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar nada dingin Daehyun serta perlakuan kasarnya, dia menatap punggung mantannya itu dengan tatapan sedih

"Aku tidak akan berhenti Daehyun-ah" ujar Baekhyun

.

Namja tan itu membawa Youngjae pulang ke apartementnya, kekasihnya itu langsung menangis dipelukan Daehyun saat mereka berada di kamar

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Daehyun

"Dia mengatakan jika akan merebutmu dariku hikss"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Youngie kau tau sendiri seperti apa hubunganku dulu dengannya" kata Daehyun mencoba mengingatkan Youngjae

Dulu sebelum Daehyun bersamanya namja tan itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun tapi hubungan mereka berakhir setelah 8 bulan karena yeoja itu beberapa kali berselingkuh darinya. Daehyun memperingatinya saat dia tau dan awalanya mencoba memaafkannya tapi yeoja itu seperti tidak jerah dan terus mengulanginya sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan Baekhyun. 2 bulan kemudiam Daehyun dekat dengan dirinya setelah kerja kelompok yang mereka kerjakan tapi banyak yang menganggap Youngjaelah yang membuat mereka berdua berakhir setelah Baekhyun menyebarkan berita itu membuat yeoja manis itu di jauhi teman-temannya, tapi Daehyun tidak tinggal diam dia terus melindungi dan meyakinkan Youngjae agar terus bersamanya dan tidak mendengar kata-kata orang lain

"Kau tidak akan kembali bersamanya kan?" tanya Youngjae menatap mata Daehyun

"Dan meninggalkanmu begitu? Aku bukan namja bodoh yang mengganti berlian dengan batu karang Youngie. Apa kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudah melupakanmu begitu saja? kau adalah tulang rusukku dan aku hanya mencintaimu sayang"

Youngjae memeluk Daehyun erat setelah kekasihnya itu berucap meyakinkannya

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kau hanya harus percaya padaku mengerti" pinta Daehyun

"Iya aku mengerti"

Daehyun merebahkan kekasihnya di ranjang "Sekarang tidurlah jangan berpikir macam-macan lagi"

"Peluk aku Dae" pinta Youngjae

Namja tan itu langsung memeluk kekasihnya erat lalu mengecup keningnya lama

.

Paginya setelah Daehyun kembali dari kegiatan jogging paginya dan ingin meminum air bel apartementnya berbunyi, namja tan itu membuka pintunya dia langsung terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang datang

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Daehyun geram pada yeoja itu

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan teringat dirimu jadi mampir, aku ingin sarapan beruda denganmu" jawabnya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam tanpa izin Daehyun

"Keluarlah Baek, aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi" ujar Daehyun menyusul yeoja itu ke dapur lalu menariknya untuk keluar tapi yeoja itu bersikeras tidak ingin pergi

Youngjae terbangun dari tidurnya saat dia mendengar suara ribut diluar kamar, yeoja itu bangun dan mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi

Dia melihat ada Baekhyun datang "Ck yeoja itu benar-benar. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu" pikirnya

Dia membuka bajunya dan menggantinya dengan sweater kebesaran milik kekasihnya, dia melorotkan sweater di bagian pundaknya memamerkan kissmark Daehyun berikan dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya

Youngjae itu keluar kamar dan sedikit terkejut melihat yeoja itu sedang mencium kekasihnya "Ekhem apa yang kau lakukan disini Baekhyun-ssi?" tanyanya membuat Daehyun melepaskan ciuman yeoja itu

Baekhyun terkejut melihat Youngjae berada di apartement Daehyun, dia lebih terkejut lagi melihat penampilan Youngjae

"K-kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah berada disini Youngjae?" tanya Baekhyun

"Wajar aku berada disini, inikan apartement milik kekasihku" jawab Youngjae lalu mendekat pada Daehyun "Harusnya kau bertanya padamu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjutnya

"A-aku mengantar sarapan untuk Daehyun"

"Kau tidak perlu repot melakukan itu karena Daehyun hanya akan makan masakan yang kubuat" tegas Youngjae membuat Daehyun tersenyum

Baekhyun melihat penampilan Youngjae dari atas kebawah "Apa kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Ya kami tinggal bersama" jawab Daehyun

"Kau terlihat menikmati ciumanmu dengan kekasihku tapi sayangnya Daehyun tidak menikmatinya. Kau masih payah dalam hal itu, mau ku tunjukan caranya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban yeoja itu dengan segera Youngjae menarik tengkuk Daehyun dan menciumnya lembut. Awalnya kekasihnya itu terkejut tapi kemudian dia mulai menikmati ciuman lembut Youngjae, apalagi saat yeoja itu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya menari di dalam mulutnya

"Empck ccppkk enghh" desah tertahan Youngjae saat Daehyun mengelus dan meremas pelan pinggangnya

Baekhyun shock melihat pemandangan dihapannya, yeoja itu tersadar lalu berjalan keluar dari apartement Daehyun dan membanting pintunya. Youngjae yang mengetahui itu menyudahi ciuman mereka dengan mendorong tubuh Daehyun

"Dia sudah pergi dan ciuman tadi hanya untuk menghapus bekasnya" ucap Youngjae

"Aku tau tapi aku ingin jatahku sayang, aku yakin jika bulanmu sudah selesai" kata Daehyun lalu menghimpit tubuh kekasihnya di meja dapur

"Dae hentikan engghh lepaskan akuhh" Youngjae berontak untuk melepaskan rengkuhan kekasihnya

"Semakin kau bergerak semakin kau membuatnya bangun Youngie" Daehyun meremas pantat Youngjae dan menekannya miliknya yang mulai mengeras "Kau merasakannya kan sayang, dia ingin kehangatanmu" ujar Daehyun lalu mencium tengkuk kekasihnya

"Eunghh Daehh dih ahh kamarh nghh jangan ahh kotori dapurkuh akhhh"

"Aku ingin disini sayang" ujar Daehyun lalu memulai aksinya dengan membuka sweater yang dipakai Youngjae

Namja tan itu membuat kekasihnya tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah di bawahnya sampai yeoja itu lemas karena klimaksnya datang berulang-ulang, dapur yang tadi bersih menjadi berantakan dan bau karena ulah mereka berdua

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

 **Inget rated yang diatas ya :D**


End file.
